Running Against Time
by xoredandgoldensnakexx
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is sick and tired of being the underdog, the second best. He's sick of being outshone by James, his older brother. When he was offered the opportunity to meddle with time, he was entranced. Maybe... Maybe he could be a hero back then. Or maybe he could have stopped James being born. Albus takes the opportunity not knowing what danger he just put himself into.
1. Chapter 1- The Next Era

Running against time

Albus Potter shivered as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower through the chilly November night. Quidditch practice had just finished and it had been an extremely grueling one.

Olivia Spinnet, the daughter of Alicia Spinnet and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had pushed them like never before. The Slytherin match was just a weekend away and Olivia had requested the team practice almost everyday after classes.

It had been a week since Albus had really had a good nights sleep and it was starting to wear him down. His once bright green eyes had faded into more of a dull murky green with sinking bags.

Of course he couldn't really show how tired he was. His brother, James, would never stop taunting him. James had never thought that Albus was cut out for being a seeker. Albus was currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he had taken the spot as Gryffindor seeker when he was just in his second year.

Albus had almost had to quit the Quidditch team after mum had gotten back his report card. Year by year, mum and dad had muttered around the house about 'how much Albus was turning into a Fred'. Them kids had never really understood why they had described Albus as a 'Fred'.

Mum and dad wouldn't talk much about this Fred guy. Of course they _knew _Uncle George who was supposedly really close to Fred. He lived just right down the street. But never had they ever met a wizard named Fred. Suppose he could have been a muggle…When Albus had asked dad about this mysterious man Fred, his father had just sighed and told him that he didn't need to know.

Albus had been so curious he had even tried to ask the professors and wall paintings at Hogwarts! Unfortunately no one seemed to want to talk about him, not one bit. When he had asked Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they had just burst into tears. Albus had not wanted to try ever since.

He shivered and pulled his cloak closer to him as he walked. The wind howled in the distance. He couldn't wait until he was in the warm toasty Gryffindor common room. As he walked, his mind wandered to Tamara Bell, this girl in which he's been interested in ever since the fourth year!

Sadly Tamara had already had a boyfriend and even if she didn't have one he would never have the courage to ask her out anyways. Tamara was just way out of his league. He gave a loud sigh.

Life had been harsh recently. Himself and Rose had been fighting again. Also Albus's youngest sister, Lily, had just got a new boyfriend whom he detested. Lily deserved better than that git Scorpius.

When Albus had tried telling Lily what a downright ass he was, Lily had just shooed him away. She had said he was just _jealous _because _he didn't have a girlfriend currently_. Albus had blushed crimson at those words.

Of course what Lily said had been partially true. He _was _a tiny bit jealous. How could he not be when his older brother went about ruling the school and he was just looked on as a second option?

When Albus had explained all this to Lily he had just shrugged and told him to stop being such a wuss and man up. Albus, being the second oldest of the Weasley/Potter family currently at Hogwarts and also being the most responsible, had been entrusted with the role of making sure everyone was in line.

James had already been named prefect and just to be entrusted with this role… Albus felt proud, honored and slightly smug. For once James had not be selected. Plus Albus had always wanted to beat James in something. James had been effortlessly smart and witty and had been an amazing seeker, rumored to be par with the infamous Harry Potter. And James's girlfriends. Oh his girlfriends. They came in huge numbers. One by one they were swept away by his boyishly good looks and charming personality.

Albus however had had to work for his grades. Sometimes he , even if he didn't show it, was jealous of James. Everything had just been so _easy_. At first Albus had been a shy timid little boy. But when puberty struck, he had really grown. Well… He hadn't grown to be as charming and amazing as James, but he had certainly had his fair share of girls and the good life.

By this time, he had already reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Sugarshanks," he had muttered to the Fat Lady portrait which guarded the entrance.

"Oh Albus. You're back!," the Fat Lady giggled girlishly. The Fat Lady had seem to had gotten a crush on Albus over the years. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, trust the Fat Lady to gain interest in him.

"Not now Fat Lady. I'm not in the mood. Also, I have a pile of Potions homework due tomorrow," he muttered before climbing in.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath from the Fat Lady. "How rude," she had muttered after he had left.

He couldn't care less. He was tired of trying to please everyone. He was tired of wanting to beat James. He was tired of being the son of the notorious Harry Potter. And most of all, he was tired of being outshined by everyone even when he tried his best.

He sat down in the corner of the room, far away from everyone else. Across he room, he could see his brother with literally the whole of Gryffindor surrounded around. James had just made a joke and everyone had burst out laughing.

Albus rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the blank parchment in front of him. He had had 4 days and every time he sat down and tried to write something nothing would come to mind. And just like yesterday and the day before, nothing came to mind.

He hit the table in frustration causing a loud thump and everyone's gaze to land on him. He blushed crimson. Just then his eyes locked with Tamara and he flushed even more red. God, why did he always need to make a fool out of himself in front of her?

Just then, James burst out laughing causing everyone to giggle nervously too. Slowly James pushed past the throng of crowd and strutted towards Albus confidently.

"What are you doing little brother?" James ask in a mocking voice. Albus clenched his fist. He hated it when James tried to mock him in front of people. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and threw a punch in the direction of James's jaw.

James, surprised, staggered back clutching his now throbbing jaw. The nervous giggling died down and soon the room was filled with a deafening silence. James stood up. However this time, his face was contorted into a look of fury.

"Did you just _hit _me Albus?" James hissed. Albus recoiled. As much as Albus wanted to retort back with a witty reply, he was scared. James wasn't just his older mean brother, he was also a prefect and a boy loved by all.

"Sorry. I just… I cant. I need to go," Albus muttered before turning and sprinting out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving behind a seething James and a bunch of confused Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2- The Time Warp

Chapter 2- The Time Warp

Albus sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room as fast as he could. Tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to spill. Fiercely he wiped them away. He couldn't cry, not here not now.

As he fell out of the Gryffindor common room, he felt the cold November wind rush against his face. He felt destroyed and completely defenseless. He whipped his head to the left and to the right to check for Filch and Mrs. Norris. Albus didn't want to get into any more trouble tonight.

Making sure that the coast was clear he sprinted down the hall and took the stairs up to the seventh floor to where the Room of Requirement lay. He had found out about the ROR a few years back when he was just a third year student.

He had been surprised to find a room fill with such nice Quidditch equipment but yet when he had entered the second time, he had been shocked to find that the room had transformed into a library.

After a few more visits, he finally understood that _this _was the room James had been talking about all these years. James had bragged that the ROR was his secret fortress. Well… Not anymore, Albus had thought smugly at that time.

Over the years the ROR had became Albus's hide out when he couldn't deal with the pressure of being Harry Potter's kid. It had transformed into the room which he precisely needed. Sometimes it could be a soothing place with a warm fireplace and a comfy armchair, or something it could be a Quidditch pitch where he could practice.

But for now, all he needed was the warm fireplace and the comfy armchair in which he could sit in to cry. By now Albus had already reached the left corridor on the seventh floor. Now all he had to do was concentrate really hard…..

For a few moments nothing happened. Albus opened a fraction of an eye to be found with just a plain wall still. But slowly as if by magic the wall suddenly merged into a door.

Albus grinned. He turned the knob and walked right in. Strangely inside the ROR wasn't a warm fireplace with a squishy armchair for Albus, it had only a wardrobe. To be quite frank, a shabby looking wardrobe.

Slowly Albus inched towards it. He willed himself to open it, bracing himself for what was inside. However what was inside wasn't scary at all. A single piece of shimmery looking fabric was hung on a hanger inside.

Below the fabric was a note which looked as old as the wardrobe. The note said:

_Oh ye is sick of life here_

_Take a trip where no one knows _

_Ye tired and ye bored of life_

_Well join me on this perfect ride through time_

At first Albus was confused. Was this note suggesting that he could… travel in time? But that's impossible. Not even the most powerful witches and wizards could have mastered that skill. He was certain of that. Even Professor McGonagall had firmly told him so when he had asked.

But this… This.. wardrobe was it really offering him a chance to escape? But where would he end up at? Would he even be happy? Would it be better than the life he had here?

Questions swarmed like bees inside his head. It wasn't everyday that Albus got a chance to escape. He hesitated. As if the wardrobe could sense Albus's hesitation, the shimmery fabric had turned into a sort of portal.

Albus could see himself! But wait.. he wasn't at Hogwarts. Well he was but not in this time at least. He could see a girl with bushy brown hair in the background. She actually looked quite pretty. He blushed.

The imaged shifted focus and he saw himself playing Quidditch. His hands closed around the snitch and his heart leaped. He had captured the snitch which would mean that Gryffindor had finally won the cup!

His heart swelled with pride and warmth. Maybe escaping wouldn't be so bad. He took a step forwards. What would this magic fabric show next? Just then the image blurred. Panicking Albus grabbed the fabric. Just as his hands closed around the silky cloth he felt himself being jerked forwards.

His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. He wanted to go back desperately but it was already too late. He had made his decision without meaning to. He was already traveling through time.

Albus landed with a soft thud on a grassy piece of land. Groaning he got up. Time travel was certainly not his favorite way of transportation. His stomach felt all queasy and he had a major headache.

Just then he stood up and inhaled a sharp breath. He was at Hogwarts. But not the new Hogwarts. The original. It was the Hogwarts before the Second Wizarding War and boy was it beautiful. With its turrets and beautifully built towers it looked magnificent, even better than the new Hogwarts.

Albus had been able to recognize Hogwarts as the original one due to the fact that he had seen almost a thousand pictures of it back at home. Mum and dad would never stop nattering about how Hogwarts used to be like.

He inhaled in the fresh morning air and finally took a look around himself. He was on the Quidditch pitch. Oh how he would love to just have one fly around. As if someone had heard his thoughts, a broom appeared by his side.

He picked it up. It was a _Firebolt. _He had heard enough from dad to know that this had been the fastest broom of his time. His heart caught in his throat. Was he… Could he be in his father's era?

The broom leaped into his hand and he felt the glossy wood against his palm. The feel of the soft wood immediately calmed him. Even if the _Firebolt _had been a million leagues behind Albus's broom, _The Lightning Strike_, it was still a nice broom.

Albus took several minutes surveying it. The wood seemed to be good enough. And its speed… Oh how Albus wanted to know how fast it could go. Before he knew it, his feet were already planted firmly in his usual kick off position and the _Firebolt _was nestled snugly in between his legs.

Without further a due, Albus felt his legs kick against the wet morning grass and he was off! The morning wind whipped against his face. It felt refreshing. He gave a loud whoop and egged the broom to go faster. Albus had to admit, the Firebolt was a remarkable broom. After he had done a few laps and began he started to descend he heard the voice of someone calling for him.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with my broom?" he heard the mysterious person snap at him, obviously irritated. Albus jumped off quickly. 10 minutes in this time and already he had made someone angry.

"Uh… uh.. Well I just found it here and I thought that maybe I could have a ride?" Albus tried to explain himself. The mysterious person was storming clearly into view.

Albus could just make out his untidy jet black hair and bright green eyes which were framed by round glasses and… oh, the lightning scar on his forehead. Could it be..?

"Dad?" Albus whispered under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" the person asked annoyed. Albus shook his head and extended his arm.

"Nothing. I'm Albus P-. I mean I'm Albus," he replied, catching himself before he told his then 16-year-old father that he was his son.

"Eh? What did you say your name was? I wasn't aware that there was a student named Albus…" Harry muttered softly to himself. Albus cocked his head to his side, studying his 16-year-old father.

He had the same untidy jet black hair and bright green eyes. The only difference was the scar that stood out prominently on his father's forehead.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped self consciously flattening his unruly hair. Albus grinned. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Well anyways, better get you inside. You're probably new and had just missed the train yesterday," Harry muttered before snatching his broom away. Harry turned around and walked towards the castle.

For a few moments Albus wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Was he suppose to follow Harry? Did Harry even _invite _Albus to follow him?

As if Harry had just read his mind, he swiveled around and cocked his head to his side. "Well? Aren't you coming? Oh and by the way, the name is Potter. Harry Potter," he introduced with a twinkle in his eye.

Albus grinned. He couldn't believe it. He had actually traveled back in time. Cool! Quickly he scuttled alongside Harry, laughing and joking around. Albus laughed. This was surely the right decision… right?


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting The Golden Trio

Chapter 3- Meeting the Golden Trio

Now Albus had always been a shy kid but when he had met his 16-year-old father he had not felt at all shy. In fact, he felt more at ease than he had ever been with any of his friends.

Harry laughed again at one of Albus's jokes. "You know Albus, you're a really cool kid," Harry complimented. Albus's face lit up. He didn't know why but hearing that made him feel good.

"So… Albus, where are you come from?" Harry asked curiously. Albus furrowed his eyebrows. What did he mean? Obviously he came from England, his accent was English… wasn't it?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Albus asked. Harry glanced at him oddly.

"Well.. I mean usually everyone starts off at Hogwarts from their very first year I mean well the first time I saw you was this morning!" Harry explained. He chuckled at the thought of seeing Albus on his broom and how worked up he had been.

"Oh right. Um… I was homeschooled," Albus lied. He didn't think it would be a wise idea telling Harry that he was his future son who had traveled back in time.

"Oh. That's cool," Harry replied. An awkward silence enveloped them as they shuffled along. After a few minutes they had arrived at the door of Hogwarts.

Albus stopped and gapped at the interior design. It was beyond fantastic. Harry turned around and grinned. "Amazing right? Come on. We better hurry if we want breakfast," Harry urged before dashing in.

Albus had no problem catching up with Harry; he had always been a good runner. Finally they entered the Great Hall. Albus's breath caught in his throat. The Great Hall was immensely different.

The tables were lined the same way and the elevated platform where the teachers sat was still situated at the same place but somehow… It was different.

"Wow," Albus murmured under his breath. Harry smiled before tugging him along to the Gryffindor table. Sitting there were two very distinct people in which he recognize immediately.

He grinned. He couldn't wait to see the 16-year-old version of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"Ron don't be stupid. Of course Im right," he could hear Hermione's voice rise over Ron's. Of course, even when they were 16 they were constantly arguing.

"Hermione, no. A rubber duck is _not _better than any other wizard toy!" Ron replied in an exasperated tone.

"Don't you use that tone with me Ronald," Hermione snapped, obviously annoyed. Ron sighed and turned around.

"Harry! I didn't know you were standing there. And um… hello," Ron exclaimed. Hermione, alarmed by the sudden commotion, turned around and smiled.

"Goodness Harry. Ron doesn't even know what _is _a rubber duck and he claims it's a horrible toy! Tell him Harry," Hermione complained.

"Harry my friend, Hermione has officially gone bonkers," Ron said solemnly making everyone, excluding Hermione, laugh.

Hermione sniffed and turned to face Albus and smiled politely. "So um.. hi! I guess you're new here. I'm Hermione Granger and this dick here is Ron Weasley," Hermione introduced, rolling her eyes when she reached the part about Ron.

Albus laughed. "Nice to meet you Hermione. And you too Ron," he replied grinning.

"Nice to meet you too mate. Anyways what year are you in?" Ron asked. I hesitated.

"Um.. Well I am a sixth year student," Albus replied slowly. It wasn't technically lying. He _is _technically a sixth year student… just not in this time.

"Oh us too! That's totally cool. Do you know what house you're in?" Hermione smiled. Again I hesitated. I _am _a Gryffindor… right?

"I'm not too sure. You know what? Actually Professor Dumbledore wanted me to report to his office right away. So…" Albus trailed. He had to find some way of escaping their crazy fire of questions.

"Oh um. That's cool. Nice to meet you Albus," Harry replied. Albus grinned and waved goodbye. It was when he started walking out of the door that he realized that he had no idea where he was going. This wasn't the Hogwarts that he was accustomed to.

Just then she spotted a greasy haired professor walking down the hallway towards the dungeons. His back was faced towards Albus so he couldn't recognize him at all.

"Professor! Professor!" he yelled down the hall, trying to gain his attention while running at the same time. The professor looked back, seeming very confused. He spotted Albus and calmly started walking towards him.

"Uh. Good morning professor. My name is Albus. Albus Potter," Albus replied somewhat awkwardly. Somehow he had a feeling that he was supposed to know this man.

His face flinched and his expression changed into a look of surprise. "Really? _Another _Potter? How extraordinary," he muttered to himself. Albus stared at him. He looked familiar… He had seen the same crooked nose and greasy hair somewhere…

"Come now. Follow me," he replied in a clipped tone before turning around and letting his black flowing robes flow behind him. Albus followed hurriedly behind him.

A silence enveloped the both of them. "You aren't by any chance related to Harry Potter are you?" the professor had asked after a few minutes. Albus had contemplated lying.

After all, it had been such a crazy day. He didn't know exactly how he was going to explain. "No. I'm not," Albus had replied, "Well… not really," he had added hastily.

The professor raised his eyebrow. He didn't seem at all surprised. His attitude would have made you think that it was as if he had _always _found children with the surname 'Potter' wondering the halls.

"Very well. You will explain all this to Professor Dumbledore very soon," he replied simply, not bothering to question him further.

Albus found himself getting more and more intrigued by this mysterious professor. With his long crooked nose, greasy black hair and badass attitude, he had something special, something that made Albus felt awkward and uneasy.

Suddenly the professor stopped walking and Albus found themselves in front of a huge stone gargoyle.

"Lemon sherbet," the professor muttered silently to the gargoyle, silent enough so that only Albus would have been able to hear.

Just then the gargoyle slid aside, giving way to a huge spiral staircase. Albus gapped. Was this the… _headmasters _office? Albus had never been to the headmasters office before. It was prohibited unless it was a huge emergency.

The professor walked in without hesitation and stepped on the spiral staircase. The staircase seemed to move by itself, moving the professor forwards.

Albus snapped out of it and too stepped on the spiral staircase. The minute he stepped on, his feet seemed glued to the floor and without any commands at all the staircase started transporting Albus upwards.

When Albus reached the top, he came face to face with a man with bright blue eyes which seem to twinkle underneath its half moon glasses. The man was wearing a bright blue cloak and it's white long beard was tucked into his belt.

"Mr. Albus Potter, meet Albus Dumbledore," the professor introduced. Albus gaped. He was finally meeting the greatest wizard ever to walk the face of the earth. He was also the person in which he had been named after.

A/N: I am so sorry if this is a horrible chapter. I didn't really know how to write this chapter and I am super exhausted. I just came back from a long road trip and it's 3am here and I just spent the last hour writing this.


	4. Chapter 4- The Revelation

Chapter 4- The Revelation

Albus couldn't help but stare. Dumbledore had always been more of a fictional hero to him than a real person. His father had gushed endlessly over him. Albus had always listened of course. It was only polite. However through his father's endless chatter about Dumbledore, Albus had memorized most of Dumbeldore's personality.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Dumbledore greeted merrily before walking back to his desk. Perched inside a cage was a beautiful phoenix. Dumbledore caught Albus staring and grinned.

"His name is Fawkes. He's really a beautiful creature isn't he?" Dumbledore asked. Albus nodded mutely.

"Good morning Dumbledore. We seem to have an issue here," Snape answered cordially.

"Oh?" Dumbledore questioned casually. He didn't seem at all worried that there was a student from the future standing in his office currently. Chuckling he popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth.

"This gentleman here claims that his name is Albus Potter. _Is _there another Potter out there Dumbledore?" Snape asked. His tone had betrayed his calm exterior.

"Hm. This is indeed extraordinary. Tell me Mr. Potter, how did you get to Hogwarts," Dumbledore mused. He walked over to Albus and gently put his arm on Albus's shoulder giving Albus no choice but to stare directly into his bright blue eyes.

"Um… Well. I am actually from the future. I belong in an era that you did not live to see. My dad is Harry Potter and my mum is Ginny Weasley. I have a brother named James and a sister named Lily. How I got to Hogwarts is a mystery. Even I am not sure how I got here, here as in this time period. I had just opened a closet in the Room of Requirement and bam there I was on the Quidditch pitch. D- I mean Harry found me and brought me into the Great Hall. I met Rona nd Hermione and then… I saw Professor er… Snape and then I explained everything to him and.. yeah here I am," Albus explained sheepishly.

Meanwhile Dumbledore studied Albus with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You say you got here through a closet? Did it by any chance look battered and old?" Dumbledore asked, his tone serious. Albus thought hard back to when he saw the closet in the RoR. It felt as if it was years ago, well… it technically was.

"Well um.. yes," Albus answered finally. Dumbledore straightened up and walked back to his desk. Snape glanced at him with his eyebrow raised, as if expecting an explanation.

"Ah well. That solves the mystery. You obviously touched a port key," Dumbledore stated simply, popping yet another lemon sherbet into his mouth.

Albus was still confused. A _port key_? Didn't port keys only transport someone from one place to another? Did port keys transport people through time too?

"But… don't port keys only work in the same time?" Albus asked stupidly. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"My dear boy, you have much to learn but no. Port keys can work through any time period," Dumbledore replied kindly. He blinked a few times, letting the information sink in.

"Well.. when will he be able to go back?" Snape drawled. Albus shivered at Snape's uninviting tone.

"Now, now Severus. We don't have much knowledge on this yet. I will have to research further to get all the information we need to determine when we can get you back into the present," Dumbledore explained sharply.

Albus was rooted to the spot. _Severus_? No wonder he had looked so familiar. He had been the brave Slytherin man Harry had been talking about! Albus gazed up at him with new found respect.

Snape stared back with his cold glassy eyes. After a few minutes of intense staring Albus broke his gaze. Every day he had wondered how this 'Severus' person looked and how he was and now just to think, he was finally meeting him!

Harry wouldn't talk much about Snape. He would just repeat the phrase "You have your mother's eyes" which didn't really help much at all.

"Well then. I guess you really should be getting comfortable here at Hogwarts since you'll be staying here for a while," Dumbledore announced brightly clapping his hands together.

Snape stared at him witheringly. Albus couldn't help but recoil. What was up with this dude anyways?

"Yes. I guess you should," Snape muttered under his breath. Dumbledore threw a look at Snape which shut him up.

"So Albus, what house were you in in the well.. future?" Dumbledore asked.

Albus tried to think but nothing came to mind. He started to panic. "Well sir. I can't… really remember," he replied in a worried tone.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "You cant remember?" he repeated. Albus nodded his head worriedly. Was he getting some kind of incurable disease?

"Well this seems more complex than I thought!" Dumbledore murmured to no one in particular.

Suddenly, like a gas bubble floating onto a murky surface, the answer came to mind.

"Sir? I think I remember the answer now. I was in Gryffindor," Albus replied hurriedly. Dumbledore's eyes were now clouded with worry and Albus felt guilty.

He didn't want to burden Dumbledore anymore than he should have.

"Very well. You shall enroll as a regular student here at Hogwarts. However you _must _change your last name. It will look too conspicuous if your last name remains as Potter," Dumbledore decided.

Albus nodded thoughtfully while Snape surveyed the screen with a scowl on his face.

It seemed as if it wasn't only Albus who had noticed Snape's sour mood.

"Severus. What's wrong?" Dumbledore had asked in an amused tone. Albus didn't get the joke. What was so funny?

"Nothing Dumbledore," Snape muttered. Dumbledore snickered before turning around and facing Albus.

"Albus, remember you've got to stay undercover, no one must know you're from the future," Dumbledore reminded in a serious tone. Albus nodded seriously.

Dumbledore broke into a smile. "Good. Now Severus, could you please bring Albus back to the Gryffindor common room? I shall sort out all your school stuff and leave them by your bedside by the end of the day. For now, go attend your lessons and pretend like everything is fine," Dumbledore ordered in a light voice.

Snape cringed at the mention of Albus's name. "Come now Potter," he drawled in a ice like tone.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled. Albus turned and grinned at the friendly headmaster. He decided as the spiral staircase brought him back onto the ground floor that he was glad that he was named after such a honorable man.


End file.
